


searching for somebody (for reality)

by nightofdean



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hulk and Val meet, One Shot, POV Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightofdean/pseuds/nightofdean
Summary: In the literal armpit of the galaxy Brunnhilde searches for a new Champion on Sakaar, in the employ of an egotistic dictator. Meanwhile, personally she is also in search of new meaning in this nexus with many possibilities ahead of her but only one Brunnhilde can choose.





	searching for somebody (for reality)

Brunnhilde grinned as she spotted the freshly crashed ship below, very fresh too, no scavengers were in sight yet. The scrapper quickly went through the landing procedures and gathered a few obedience disks - unsure of how many occupants were on the ship - and her Dragonfang. 

The scrapyard was almost nice sometimes, calming even. The disarry of it all. The Grandmaster's ruleship had no control here. It was pure mayhem, spaceships yanked out of the void and onto this planet, left to fight for their lives. Some of them were scrappers like herself, some were just ...lost. 

Today she would find out which kind she was to meet. The ship was small, a simple design, probably not meant for anything but getting from A to B. Brunnhilde sighed in near disappointment that she had probably only found another hoplessly lost person with no idea of where they were. Grandmaster was always looking for more citizens to populate his city and worship him though. Their great and almighty saviour to give meaning to their useless life. His words, not hers. 

Brunnhilde rolled her eyes violently at the thought as she went to inspect the ship's bay door. 

The door was gone. 

It wasn't impossible that the door could have been blown off in entry, but then the occupants would be dead and this whole episode was a waste of time. 

A horrendous crash accompanied by a roar sounded off behind her, Brunnhilde whipped around in time to see piles of scrap falling spectacularly. A large behemoth preceding the cacophony of noise, like the thunder that accompanies lighting. The enormous beast was also headed her way. Brunnhilde grinned viciously, the size of the being was impressive but it was no potential worshipper.

No. This being was a fighter, where ever this being had come from it's sole purpose was fighting. Brunnhilde was going to give him just that. Brunnhilde grinned as she unsheathed her sword, Dragonfang, and leapt her sword striking solidly against the green behemoth's hide. 

Dragonfang was useless. Brunnhilde gasped before locking the dangerous emotions that threatened to overtake her away. Now, was not the time. She was spoiled on this trash planet, with weak warriors, it was inevitable that these portals were going to challenge her. Swordsmanship was not going to win her this fight. 

This was a fight of brute strength and wits. She could see it as she dodged the debris the green behemoth hurled at her. He was thinking, calculating just how fast to throw, what Brunnhilde would do next. Her opponent was clever and knew fighting well. 

Brunnhilde howled with renewed vigor at the observation and threw herself into the fight. A champion, finally. 

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has been languishing in my comp for /months/ and while i don't think it's done i'm posting it anyway. i might make this part of a series if i get more ideas of like brunnhilde doing stuff and aspects of her character i want to explore.


End file.
